scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000)
Davidchannel's Movie spoof of 2000 Disney Sequel film The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea. Cast * Baby Melody - Baby Hercules (Hercules; 1997) * Young Melody - Karen (Frosty the Snowman) * Ariel - Bloom (Winx Club) * Eric - Prince Sky (Winx Club) * Flounder (Young) - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Flounder (Adult) - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Sebastian - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Scuttle - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under; 1990) * King Triton - King Oritel (Winx Club) * Morgana - Icy Trix (Winx Club) * Undertow (Big Size) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Undertow (Small Size) - Jenner (The Secret of NIHM) * Undertow's Transformations - Raccoon (The Nut Job), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Tabaqui (Mowgli's Story; 1998) * Cloak and Dagger - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) * Tip and Dash - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Max - Dug (Pixar's UP) * Grimsby - Kristoff (Frozen) * Carlotta - Muriel (Corage the Cowardly Dog) * Chef Louis - Wario (Super Mario Bros) Other casts: * Harold the Seahorse - Fishy Boopkins (SMG4) * Ariel's Sisters played by: ** Attina - Stella (Winx Club) ** Aquata - Tecna (Winx Club) ** Adella - Flora (Winx Club) ** Arista - Aisha (Winx Club) ** Andrina - Musa (Winx Club) ** Alana - Mirta (Winx Club) * Mother Penguin - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Penguin - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) * 5 Male Penguins - Blu (Rio), E.B (Hop), Balto, Boris (Balto; 1995) and Sid (Ice Age) * Hammerhead Shark - Panther (Timon & Pumbaa) Scenes * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 1 - Opening/Down to the Sea * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Icy Trix * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 3 - Fearing Icy/Losing the Locket * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 4 - Twelve Years Later * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 5 - Icy & Jenner's Confrontation * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 6 - Karen Bonds the Locket * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 7 - Anxious Moments * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 9 - A Peek into the Past * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 10 - In Search of the Truth * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 11 - Squidward Tells Bloom About Karen * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 12 - Karen Meets Icy * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 13 - For a Moment/IT's DD * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 14 - Meet Jeremy and Louis * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 15 - Old Friends * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 16 - Taking the Trident * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 17 - Karen's Big Mistake * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 18 - Showdown with the MQ (Part 1) * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 19 - Showdown with the MQ (Part 2) * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 20 - A Most Precious Gift/HOTLAS * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Clips of TV Shows/Movie Used * Hercules (1997) * Frosty the Snowman * Winx Club * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata * The Lion Guard * SpongeBob Squarepants * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * The Secret of NIHM * The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to The Rescue * The Nut Job * The Great Mouse Detective * Mowgli's Story (1998) * Jungle Cubs * The Princess and the Frog * UP * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Super Mario Bros * SMG4 * The Fox and the Hound * Winnie the Pooh series * Rio 1 & 2 * Hop * Balto series * Ice Age series * Timon and Pumbaa Gallery Dil Pickles (Baby Hercules).jpg|Baby Hercules as Baby Melody Karen.jpg|Karen as Melody Bloom-0.png|Bloom as Ariel Prince Sky.png|Prince Sky as Prince Eric Young Simba.png|Young Simba as Flounder (Young) Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Adult Simba as Flounder (Adult) Squidward-spongebob.gif|Squidward Tentacles as Sebastian Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|Wilbur as Scuttle ReyOritelT5.png|King Oritel as King Triton Icy Trix.jpg|Icy Trix as Morgana Sherekhanthejunglebookdisney.jpg|Shere Khan (animated) as Undertow Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Undertow (Small) Raccoonnutjob.png|Racoon Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective).png|Fidget Kaa.jpg|Kaa (animated), Tabaqui the Hyena.png|and Tabaqui as Undertow's Transformations Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Cloak and Dagger Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy, Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|and Louis as Tip and Dash Dug (Up).jpg|Dug as Max Kristoff .png|Kristoff as Grimsby Muriel Bagge in Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|Muriel as Carlotta Wario super mario.png|Wario as Chef Louie Fishy.png|Fishy Boopkins as Harold the Sea Horse StellaNick.png|Stella as Attina Tecnacivilian1.jpg|Tecna as Aquata Flora 7 Zenith.jpg|Flora as Adella Aisha2.jpg|Aisha as Arista Musa E118-2.png|Musa as Adrina Mirtawcs2.png|Mirta as Alana Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Mother Penguin Kessie.jpg|Kessie as Baby Penguin Blu in Rio.jpg|Blu HOP E.B1.jpg|E.B Balto-balto-balto-balto-36010502-640-480.jpg|Balto Boris in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.png|Boris Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|and Sid as 5 Male Penguins The_Panther.png|Panther as Hammerhead Shark See Also * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) (Preceded) * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3: Bloom's Beginnings (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:The Little Mer-Winx Princess Series